Bed Dilemma
by Star2009
Summary: The 7 friends are sharing a bed and Maka wakes up to find herself entangled between two boys.  What happens?  There is a bit of lime which would probably earn this a T rating, but to be on the safe side  and for possible future chapters , I'll rate it M.
1. Midnight Troubles

Hello, hello, and welcome to my first fanfic! That's right, my first. I don't plan on it being too long (obviously since it is only a little over 400 words in the first chapter), but we'll see where it goes. There is a little bit of lime so far, and I haven't decided if there'll be lemon... We'll see where it goes.

**Disclaimer: **This is a fan-based story.  Soul Eater and it's characters are owned by Funimation, Atsushi Ōkubo and Yen Press, (and any other company I couldn't find on the internet) not me.

It was cold. Maka was vaguely aware of that, but she felt so hot. Why was it so warm? She opened her eyes and was in instant shock. She was staring at the white stripes that adorned Death the Kid's hair as he was snuggled up against her in a bed. Maka nearly screamed, but as the drowsiness faded, she regained her sense of logic. 'We're on a trip…' she thought, still stunned, 'We only ended up renting one room by mistake, and we're all sharing the same bed. Kid must have gotten cold and grabbed on to the nearest source of heat. Unfortunately, that happened to be me.' Maka gently dislodged Kid's arms from around her and pushed him over closer to his weapons, Liz and patty. The Thompson sisters were huddled close together as well with Tsubaski inching nearer as well. The only one who didn't seemed bothered by the cold was Black*Star who was sleeping spread out on top of the blankets.

Maka was now free of the intense heat, but she felt another's arms wrapped around her. "Soul." She whispered with an annoyed tone. He was spooning her, his arms wrapped around her tightly, and one of his hands resting on one of her breasts. Maka's face turned bright red at the realization of it. 'It's a good thing everyone else is asleep' she thought. She struggled to get free, but Soul just held her closer. He was so _strong._ '_He's not doing it on purpose…'_ Maka told herself, _'He's just shifting in his sleep.'_ She struggled more, but the more she moved, the more firmly Soul would hold her. His head had ducked down and Maka could now feel his breath on her neck. Warm and moist and slow…this coupled with his now firm grip on her bosom caused her to gasp.

Maka shook her head, regaining herself. _'If I can't get free, then I need to at least get into a better position.'_ Maka shifted in Soul's arms and managed to turn completely around to face him. With their legs now tangling around each other, it wasn't an ideal position, but Maka settled for it. She pulled her arms in close to herself, resting them in between her chest and Soul's chest. She huffed before closing her eyes. She knew it would probably be an awkward morning when everyone woke up


	2. Morning

**Summary:** It's morning, and Maka is still trapped. Now she desperately tries to get free.

**Rating:** M as a safety precaution. No lemon, but there is some lime.

**A/N:** I plan on making a follow-up story to this.

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer: **This is a fan-based story. Soul Eater and it's characters are owned by Funimation, Atsushi Ōkubo and Yen Press, (and any other company I couldn't find on the internet) not me.

* * *

The curtains were drawn, but the sun came in through a tiny crack between them and shined across Maka's eyes. She awoke promptly. Others had shifted during the night: Black*Star somehow ending up back under the covers, yet upside down with his head dangling off of the foot of the bed, Death the Kid and Liz traded places, as well as Tsubaski and Patty. Maka remained stationary during the night, but unfortunately, so did Soul. He still had her trapped in his arms. He did, however, curl himself up a little, causing him to pull Maka closer and further entangle their legs. Maka blushed a little and tried to pull away from him, but his hold on her was still firm.

Everyone except Maka seemed dead asleep, however, Soul's breaths seemed shallower than the other's, so perhaps she could wake him without stirring the rest of her bed-mates. "Soul." She whispered. He didn't make a sound, but Maka felt a slight change in his breathing, but he remained still. "Soul." She repeated, placing her hands on his shoulders and shaking him slightly. Still no response, although Liz sighed in her sleep. Maka froze at the sound, imagining what would happen if any of the others were to awake with Soul still trapping her. She huffed. She arranged her feet on Soul's stomach and started to push herself away from him. She felt his grip loosen, and she thought she was free, but she soon felt herself being lifted up, a hand quickly covering her mouth to muffle her loud gasp and protests.

Soul carried the squirming Maka into the other room and made sure that the door was securely closed before he said, "Calm down, Maka. You're going to wake everyone up." He set her down on a short couch. Maka looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

"You were awake the whole time?" She said. Her tone was harsh, but she kept herself from yelling.

"Yeah." He laughed, "You were shivering last night." He laid down beside her and trapped her in his arms again.

"I'm not cold now, Soul!" Maka squirmed, trying to free herself. "Let go!" she growled.

Soul held her tightly in reply, and the more she squirmed, the tighter his grip became, and the tighter his grip became, the more she squirmed. "Maka…" Soul begged, "It's still early. Can't we just go back to sleep."

"Go asleep alone! Let g-" Her words turned into a deep gasp when she felt Soul's lips gently kiss her neck. Her body tensed and her hands gripped his shirt. Maka allowed herself to get lost in the ecstasy, moving closer to Soul as he softly licked her from her collarbone to her ear. She let out soft pants and lifted her chin, but it ended quickly when her senses came back to her like a smack in the face. "No!" Maka shouted. She pushed Soul's face away with one hand while covering her own red face with another.

"Then perhaps…" Soul gently grabbed Maka's wrists and moved them out of the way, "We can compromise." He wrapped his arms around her and held her just as he did earlier. Maka had no protests this time and rested her head against his chest.

"I thought you said you don't like girls with a flat chest." Maka said with a sting in her voice. Her face was still bright red.

Soul pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. He then whispered in her ear: "I lied."


End file.
